


treasures from fathoms below

by theladyhathaway



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Fingerfucking, Fish Fucking, M/M, MerMay, Pirate Jesse McCree, Self-Lubrication, general nastiness, merhanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyhathaway/pseuds/theladyhathaway
Summary: i wanted to write more mchanzo and mermay was the perfect excuse. merhanzo and his semi-retired pirate boyfriend jesse get it on. fish fucking, friends, here there be fish fucking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> second part should be up later tonight or tomorrow

He’d always loved the ocean. She was as unpredictable and awful and terrifying as she was a guarantor of freedom and possibility. A man could get in a boat and go anywhere, be anyone or anything he chose. Even though he’d lost part of his arm to her some years back, he still loved her, wily and loving and unforgiving thing that she was. He’d spent the better part of his youth skimming about her seas and waves in search of glory and adventure, making friends and enemies in equal parts, drinking in the salty breeze and reveling in the unrestrained nature of being a sea captain and self-proclaimed buccaneer in the company of friends. 

But that was a very long time ago. One lost arm, a lost ship, and the span of some years (more than he was willing to admit) later, and he found less comfort in open waters, and more in carving out a place in the hidden cove and its little beach he had come to call home. 

He stretches in bed. Life was good. The nearby townsfolk had no inkling of his past and were easily charmed at his manners and good humor, his home was secure and not easily found, his fortune equally secure under his floorboards, and lounging on his beach taking naps and enjoying fine whiskey in the sun was quickly becoming one of his favorite pastimes. Besides, that wily old corsair Ana had decided recently she’d had enough of lounging on her own beach, and had teamed up with her privateer daughter to happily remind various navies of the magnitude of nuisance she’d been years ago. He nods in satisfaction.  _ Fear  _ was and always had been one of the few proper reactions to the Amari name. She sent him periodic letters to update him on their various delightful misdeeds, and, he supposed, to make sure he hadn’t drunk himself to death. He rises from his bed and blinks and stretches again in the morning sun. A glance out the window reveals a jewel-bright flash languishing in the shallow water near the shore, and he smiles. 

What with Ana and Fareeha making terrors of themselves, what need did Jesse McCree have of going on adventures himself, especially with his new friends, the brothers that regaled him with tales from far away? 

The brothers claimed they were sea dragons, wanderers whose home was very far away. Jesse believed them. During a terrible storm last autumn, they’d ended up on his beach to get away from the worst of the churning waters, and, although surprised at the sudden advent of merpeople on his usually sedate beach, he’d invited them inside his little house for its duration. Genji, the younger of the two, reminded Jesse of his own younger self; brash and brave and a little bit foolish, but a great storyteller nonetheless. He and Jesse had spent the storm swapping tales that were of course only slightly exaggerated and not at all embellished, under the watchful and amused eye of the elder brother. Hanzo. 

While Genji was an enthralling speaker and a delightful conversationalist, it was Hanzo who captured Jesse’s attention and his eye. Three days passed in that fashion, with Genji chattering on and Jesse exchanging amused glances and smiles with Hanzo when Genji wasn’t looking. 

The brothers both had inky black hair and eyes just as dark, but Genji was as green as the Aegean, and was as warm and sparkling as that shallow and life-giving sea. Hanzo, Hanzo was blue, blue like the deep ocean, blue like the tips of waves near shore, the bluest blues one could imagine, every shade of it reflected and refracted in the depths of his scaly tail. After the storm, Genji had made straight for the shore like the sea creature he was, while Hanzo reclined against a rock and tipped his face into the sun, more like cat than a fish, coiling his tail around himself. Jesse had sat as near to him as he dared. Hanzo hummed. “Stillness is nice every once in a while, is it not?”

Jesse had made an agreeing noise. “Really is.” 

He nearly startled when he felt something wrap around his ankle, but a quick glance told him it was but Hanzo’s finned and surprisingly prehensile tail. “Tell me a story, buccaneer.” 

Jesse wetted his lips. The tail slid slowly upward, to wrap around his calf. The fins tickled slightly against the bare skin of his ankle and leg. 

“There once was a man who met a sea dragon.” 

Hanzo hummed again, a touch of laughter in his voice. 

“He thought the sea dragon was beautiful, but didn’t know how to tell him.” 

Hanzo turned toward Jesse and opened one eye. “Why did the man not simply tell the sea dragon?” 

“Because he didn’t know if the sea dragon would be offended and eat him or not.” 

Hanzo had laughed out right. “I hope the sea dragon told the man they only dine on fish. Man meat is too foul and hard to stomach.” 

It was Jesse’s turn to laugh. “Well, the man figured it out eventually.” He dared run the backs of his fingers down the jeweled tail still wrapped around his leg. 

Hanzo shifted closer, eyes glittering and a smile playing around his fanged mouth. “And then what did the man do?” 

Jesse lifted a hand, slowly, leaving plenty of time and room for the movement to be denied, and brushed the smaller, smoother, scales on Hanzo’s cheekbone. He leaned into it with a low noise that sounded like a cat purring. “Well,” Jesse murmured, swallowing hard, “the man told the sea dragon he thought he was beautiful.” 

Hanzo’s claws dragged against the back of Jesse’s neck. “How does the story end?” 

Jesse licked his lips, and dragged his gaze back up from Hanzo’s own, which were plush and full and parted around sharp incisors and a smile. “I dunno,” he continued, his throat suddenly dry, “you’ll have to ask the sea dragon.” 

Hanzo’s smile grew. “I think,” he said, with a hint of that purr Jesse had heard before, “the sea dragon would say to the man, _‘Kiss me_.’”

Jesse had leaned in without another word, and kissed him. Hanzo’s mouth opened under his with a sigh, and Jesse eagerly licked his way inside, being wary of the curved incisors. He ran the flat of his tongue carefully against the tip of one, then against the roof of Hanzo’s mouth. Hanzo shuddered. The hand on the back of his neck tightened its grip, and Jesse’s hands went to rest at and caress Hanzo’s trim waist, playing along the line where scales melded into skin. He tugged Hanzo closer to him, and Hanzo came willingly, the strong lines of his frame pressing easily into Jesse’s. Jesse grunted when the rippling motion of Hanzo’s body in the sand pressed him against Jesse’s already half-hard cock. Hanzo gasped into his mouth.

  
“Oh my  _ gods _ .”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this piece earns its explicit rating here, friends

They didn’t quite _jump_ away from each other, but there was a definite quickness to their parting at the sudden intrusive voice. Genji’s dark head floated above the water some meters away, but his disgusted expression was nonetheless deeply apparent. “You two really didn’t think I’d notice your eye fucking and general pining for each other the whole entire time?” he grumbled. “There’s a wreck a few miles out a little fishy told me about, I’m going to spend the next three days poking around it. Don’t wait up for me.” With one last disgusted look and an iridescent splash, Genji turned tail and disappeared under the waves.

They’d spent the rest of the day lolling about on the beach exchanging kisses and stories too raunchy for the presence of anybody’s direct family. Jesse shared the time he’d been so charming he’d seduced not one, but _two_ sirens from one of the Greek isles, and Hanzo boasted of the time he’d had to flee and hadn’t ever gone back to a certain reef for the amount of admirers and wooers he’d had and been forced to fight off. Hanzo had laughed at the memory, and upon hearing that sound Jesse had resolved to make Hanzo laugh as much as he could. The second and third days were spent much the same, drinking and kissing and telling stories.

Jesse shakes himself from the memory with a fond smile. That was nearly a year ago now. Stretching again, Jesse rustles in his pantry to find some kind of breakfast, and emerges with a loaf of bread. Good enough. He picks up the bottle from yesterday he hadn’t finished, and heads out onto the beach.

Ah, they’d already arrived. He yawns and squints in the sun and raises a hand to greet them. “Morning, boys.”

“It’s just me today.” Surprised, Jesse squinted through the sun to realize it was, in fact, just Hanzo soaking in the shallow waters near the shore. He smiled, and tore the loaf in two before tossing the other half to Hanzo.

“My lucky day.”

Hanzo grunted and tore into the bread. Despite his claims his people ate little else but fish, he and his brother had still developed a soft spot for some human foods. Hanzo liked bread and cheese and, unsurprisingly, fish that had been pickled in brine, and Genji was always willing to swap previously-sunken treasures for Jesse to fetch him sweetmeats and other treats from the village.

Jesse settled next to Hanzo in the light surf, and they ate their breakfast in companionable silence. After tossing the remnants to the gulls, Jesse reached out and pulled Hanzo to him, pressing a kiss to the top of Hanzo’s sleek head before tucking it under his chin. “Missed you, darlin,’ whatcha been up to?”

Hanzo curls against him and laughs lightly. “I find Genji is really beginning to outpace me these days. I’ve found I spend more time simply following him than actually taking part in the adventuring, recently. I told him he can go for another tour of the Cyclades without me. I wished to return to--” Hanzo cuts himself off, pulls away just enough to look Jesse in the eye, his expression fond and soft. “To return to my safe port, as it were,” he finishes, voice amused, as he reaches up to touch Jesse’s cheek. Jesse mimes choking and laughs as Hanzo’s expression wrinkles.

“Aw, honey, you’re gonna rot my teeth out with all that sweetness,” he laughs.

“I shall endeavor to keep all sweet notions to myself in the future, then,” Hanzo grumbles, tugging away, “I like you with all your teeth.”

Jesse tucks an arm around his shoulders, pulls him back again, and touches his jaw to turn Hanzo’s pouting face back towards him before covering his face in kisses. “C’mon sweetheart,” he murmurs between kisses, “y’know I didn’ mean it,” before pressing a kiss to either side of Hanzo’s mouth.

Hanzo _hmph_ ’s, teasing, and continues to grumble. “Oh, I see, now you _do_ want _sugar_ , of a variety.” Jesse kisses his mouth, deeply, and takes Hanzo’s head in his hands. Hanzo makes a pleased noise, and leans into the grip.

“Sorry, sweetness, lemme make it up to you?” Hanzo hums again, and sighs as Jesse kisses down his throat, nuzzling his gills, and his tail lashes in the seafoam.

“I suppose I could allow that.” Jesse nuzzles his way back up to kiss under the fin that denotes where Hanzo’s hearing organs are, and offers a soft nip.

“Lemme make you feel good, darlin,’ it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you. Missed you, so much.” Hanzo allows Jesse to bear him back against the sand, press his head down into it under the force of his kisses. Jesse kisses down his throat to his chest, fingers going to toy with his nipples. Hanzo sighs, and his back and tail surge powerfully under Jesse as he arches into Jesse’s touch. “Gods,” Jesse breathes, “you’re so fuckin’ gorgeous. So beautiful.”

Proud creature that he is, Hanzo preens under the praise and weaves his hands into Jesse’s hair. “Flatterer,” he purrs.

Jesse smacks a kiss against Hanzo’s tummy, where is navel would be if he were human, and shoots a grin up at Hanzo when he jerks in surprise. “I speak nothin’ but the truth, honey.” Hanzo barks out a laugh, but it’s short lived as Jesse moves lower and rubs his whiskery cheek against smooth scales that hide a slight indentation, a slight lightening of the dark blue of the scales right below Hanzo’s pelvic area. “Now,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the nearly hidden slit in the center of the indentation, “where’s that pretty cock of yours?” He presses another kiss to the slit, offers a soft lick. Hanzo jerks underneath him, his hands tightening in Jesse’s hair, and Jesse grips his hip area, doing his best to pin Hanzo to the sand. Hanzo groans, and Jesse sees the first widening of the pretty slit, surrounded by those pretty lighter scales, and breathes, “Ah, _there_ it is.” He presses another kiss to it, licks it, encourages it from its softening little hiding place. Hanzo moans, long and low, and writhes under Jesse’s mouth. Jesse tightens his thighs around Hanzo’s midsection, helping to hold him still so Jesse can better pleasure him.

Jesse is as delighted as he always is, watching Hanzo’s pretty cock emerge under Jesse’s ministrations. Hanzo had been ignorant of this pleasure, before he and Jesse had fallen into bed (metaphorically, it had been quick and messy and on the beach) together the first time. Now it was one of his favorites. Jesse nuzzles his pretty, slightly knobbed, blue, length, before kissing the tip of the head and taking him into his mouth. Hanzo lets out a helpless noise and his claws scratch against Jesse’s scalp. Jesse pulls on him long and deep for a minute or so, feeling Hanzo rock still helplessly into his rhythm, before pulling off and breathing, “Relax…” and letting his fingers wander lower, to a second pale spot and vague indentation. It softens as well, and Jesse coos endearments and praise as he works a finger against this slit, more stubborn than the first.

As Jesse works against it, it softens further and wettens against his finger, its slick making the glide deliciously easy and smooth, eventually allowing Jesse access to Hanzo’s softness within. Hanzo jerked and cried out, cursing in his own language, and Jesse grinned. He ignores the pooling heat in his belly and the neediness of his own cock, and instead moves back up to take Hanzo’s cock, flushed dark blue, twitching and leaking opalescent precum, back into his mouth. Jesse moves more aggressively, bobbing his head and working a second finger into Hanzo’s wet warmth. He shudders under Jesse and continues yowling in his own language, his head thrashing in the sand as Jesse begins to gently fuck his fingers in and out of his hole. Between the wetness of Jesse’s mouth and his fingers in Hanzo’s rapidly slicking hole, the noise is delicious and depraved, and Jesse is glad none of the villagers know where exactly he lives so he doesn’t have to worry about being found on his beach fucking a merman.

Hanzo arches underneath him, Jesse’s name a low chanted mantra under his breath, and Jesse can tell how close he is from the stifled shallow breaths he’s pulling in, the tenseness of his body, how hot and twitchy his cock is in Jesse’s mouth. He growls, wanting it, and pulls off to give his cock a rough lick from root to tip, and rasps, “Go on, honey, come for me.”

  
Hanzo shudders again and _hisses_. Jesse’s scalp stings as Hanzo uses his grip to yank Jesse’s mouth back down on his cock, and arches up hard into Jesse’s mouth. Jesse breathes through his nose and swallows, keeping his fingers moving in Hanzo’s hole, fucking him slow and easy through his orgasm.

After a few moments of letting Hanzo come back down, Jesse moves back up to smile through pressing kisses to Hanzo’s face. “Forgive me for my goofiness yet?”

Hanzo does not open his eyes, but his laugh is a little breathless. “I am considering it.”


End file.
